Something I Need
by Nanamaru
Summary: "Kau adalah sesuatu yang sekarang aku butuhkan. Hal terbaik yang tidak pernah aku tahu sebelumnya. Sekarang sudah jelas, aku hanya ingin kau selalu ada si sampingku, dulu, sekarang dan selanjutnya. Tetaplah di sampingku, Hinata." / Special for NHFD #7
**Something I Need**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto & Hinata

Warning : Canon, After The Last, Typos, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #7

* * *

"Setelah ini kita pergi kemana?" gadis bersurai indigo itu bertanya pada pemuda pirang yang kini berjalan disampingnya. Uzumaki Naruto, sang pemilik surai pirang itu menoleh. Kemudian dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang kini mendapatkan tempat spesial di hatinya itu.

"Hmm…karena sekarang sudah siang, lebih baik kita mencari sesuatu untuk makan." Naruto berucap santai. Gadis disampingnya, Hyuuga Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Semenjak insiden di bulan beberapa waktu lalu, keduanya menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat. Terlebih setelah sang pemuda yang dikenal tak peka itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa sang gadis memang tepat untuknya. Karena itulah, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjalin kedekatan dengan sang gadis. Menjadi sepasang kekasih merupakan pengalaman tersendiri baginya yang notabene belum pernah terlibat dalam hal serius seperti itu.

Mereka terus berjalan beriringan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah Restoran yang baru dibuka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan disini saja?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata. Gadis itu menatap balik safir biru Naruto.

"Aku bagaimana Naruto-kun saja." ucapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa menunya lebih dulu." Si pirang kemudian berjalan menuju papan menu yang ada di depan Restoran itu.

Gulp.

Naruto meneguk ludah melihat beberapa menu terpampang dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah untuk dompet kodok hijaunya.

"Serius…satu set menu saja harganya semahal ini? Tunggu dulu, jadi berapa yang harus ku keluarkan?" batinnya. Dia bersikeras ingin menyenangkan Hinata di kencannya kali ini dengan membayar semuanya. Ini karena dari buku yang dia baca kemarin malam di rumah Sai, seorang pria harus lah yang membayar semuanya ketika berkencan. Tapi jika harganya seperti ini, bagaimana bisa dia membayar semuanya?.

Sementara itu, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerti setelah sekilas melihat harga menu yang terpampang di papan itu.

"Byakugan!" gadis itu mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya dan seketika penglihatannya menembus dan nampaklah kini jumlah uang dalam dompet Naruto yang memang tak begitu banyak.

Setelah menonaktifkan Byakugan miliknya, kedua tangannya bergerak dan meraih lengan kanan sang pemuda yang dibalut jaket orange itu.

"Eh, setelah aku berpikir ulang, aku ingin makan ramen di Ichiraku saja." Hinata berucap dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega yang tak disadari Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo." Seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Um…Naruto-kun juga sangat menyukainya bukan?" balas gadis itu. Keduanya kemudian berjalan kembali meninggalkan Restoran itu. Diam-diam Naruto bersyukur dalam hati, karena Hinata berubah pikiran dan tidak memilih untuk tetap makan disini. Meski sebenarnya alasan Hinata untuk mengajaknya ke Ichiraku adalah karena dia tak mau membebani Naruto dengan menu makanan yang semahal itu.

Ne...benar-benar gadis pengertian bukan?.

* * *

"Selamat datang." Ayame, anak dari pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku menyambut dua orang pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki kedai ayahnya. "Waah…ternyata Naruto dan Hinata. Sedang berkencan ya?" tanya Ayame dengan nada menggoda.

"Aha..haha Nee-chan berhentilah menggoda seperti itu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sebagai tanda jika dia tengah gugup. Semburat merah tipis tampak terlihat samar di kedua pipi berwarna tan itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa canggung dengan semburat merah yang terlihat lebih jelas.

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Silahkan duduk dan pesan apa yang kalian inginkan." ucap Ayame.

"Aku pesan yang biasa, Nee-chan. Dengan ekstra naruto. Kau ingin apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Umm..aku ramen miso saja. Tapi tidak terlalu pedas." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Ayame.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." Ayame segera berbalik dan memberitahukan pesanan mereka pada sang ayah. Tak berselang lama, 2 mangkok ramen dengan asap yang masih mengepul pun sudah tersedia didepan mereka.

"Ini pesanan kalian, Naruto, Hinata. Selamat menikmati." Ucap Paman Teuchi.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Naruto dan Hinata membalas bersamaan. Keduanya mulai meraih sumpit dan mulai menyumpit ramen mereka.

Hinata baru saja akan memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya saat sepasang sumpit lain yang menjepit sebuah naruto mendekati bibirnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati pemuda disampingnya tengah menyodorkan kue ikan itu padanya.

"Ini, buka mulutmu.." titah sang pemuda. Untuk sementara, Hinata hanya melongo. Namun saat safir biru itu memberikan kode untuk dia segera membuka mulutnya, akhirnya dia hanya menuruti perintahnya dan segera membuka mulutnya hingga si kue ikan kini telah bersarang di mulutnya.

"Enak bukan?" Naruto tampak puas saat melihat raut wajah Hinata saat sang gadis menelan sepotong kue ikan yang diberikannya.

"Umm.." Hinata hanya bergumam. Dia tak mampu berkata karena kini rasanya wajahnya sangat panas bahkan sebelum dia menghabiskan ramen miliknya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?" pemuda pirang itu bertanya karena gadis disampingnya hanya diam setelah itu. Hei…apa dia tidak sadar siapa yang membuat gadis itu jadi diam seperti ini?.

"Ne..? Ah..etto..aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Hinata segera menjawab, takut Naruto salah paham akan kediamannya.

"Baiklah jika kau baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau segera makan ramen mu. Lebih enak selagi panas." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Umm..itadakimasu." Hinata akhirnya mulai menikmati ramennya, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Paman Teuchi dan Ayame yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi dari putra Hokage Keempat dan putri dari kepala klan Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum senang. Mereka turut bahagia saat mendengar Naruto dan Hinata kini terlibat suatu hubungan. Apalagi mereka cukup tahu dengan keadaan Naruto di masa lalu. Seseorang yang tepat di samping Naruto adalah hal yang membuat mereka lega.

"Ne…Naruto, lain kali jangan hanya datang berdua dengan Hinata ya. Bawakanlah aku pelanggan lainnya." Paman Teuchi mulai mengajak mereka berdua berbicara. Naruto yang masih menyeruput ramennya mendongak menatap pemilik kedai ramen favoritnya itu.

"Huh? Ah, baiklah Paman. Tapi saat ini sepertinya belum bisa. Paman tahu bukan jika teman-teman seangkatan ku ini sekarang sibuk dengan misi diluar desa. Jadi cukup sulit untuk memiliki waktu luang. Tapi Paman jangan khawatir, lain kali aku dan Hinata akan mengajak mereka juga." Ujar Naruto. Paman Teuchi menggelengkan kepala kecil sambil menepuk dahinya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ternyata sifat tidak peka Naruto masih saja ada rupanya.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Maksud ayahku itu bukan teman-teman seangkatan mu." Ayame angkat bicara.

"Hee..lalu siapa?" Naruto bertanya tak paham.

"Ya..maksud ayahku itu…pelanggan lainnya seperti….anak kecil." Ayame agaknya sedikit kesulitan menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan akhirnya menoleh kearah Hinata lagi.

"Ne…Hinata, apa Kurenai-sensei akan mengizinkan jika kita membawa Mirai-chan makan disini?".

Kali ini bukan hanya Paman Teuchi saja yang menepuk dahinya, Ayame pun ikut-ikutan sang ayah saking gemasnya dengan ketidak pekaan Naruto.

"Astaga, sifat tidak peka mu benar-benar parah ya? Maksud kami berdua itu bukan anak kecil seperti Mirai-chan atau anak kecil yang lainnya. Tapi anak kecil yang kami maksud itu adalah anak kalian berdua nanti." Ayame akhirnya menjelaskan secara gamblang pernyataan nya sebelum ini.

Hening untuk sesaat. Safir biru dan _Amethyst_ keperakan itu memandang bergantian Paman Teuchi dan Ayame.

"He…eeh!" Naruto yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya, kemudian memekik. Sementara Hinata tetap diam dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sementara Ayame masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baru sadar rupanya." Batinnya berucap.

"Ne…Nee-chan dan Paman ini ada-ada saja, ahahahaha. Ha..hal seperti itu kan…seharusnya hanya kami yang mengetahuinya…" baru kali ini Naruto tergugu saat bicara.

"Hee…sepertinya kami tidak menyinggung hal pribadi, Naruto. Kami kan hanya bilang supaya kau lain kali datang bersama anak-anakmu dan Hinata." Jawab Paman Teuchi.

"Ya…kalau Paman dan Nee-chan ingin begitu, doakan saja supaya hal itu terwujud." Naruto menjawab polos sambil menggaruk pipinya yang kembali berwarna merah. Sedangkan Hinata? Tidak usah ditanya. Dia hanya tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menjadi lebih matang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

* * *

"Haa…ramennya tadi enak sekali. Iya kan, Hinata?" Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sambil terus berjalan dan membayangkan kelezatan ramen yang baru saja dilahapnya bersama Hinata.

"Ya, tidak aneh kau sangat menyukainya, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata.

"Benar bukan? Ramen itu sangat lezat. Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan banyak mangkok dalam sekali makan!" serunya riang.

"Tapi, kau juga harus ingat jika makan ramen terlalu banyak itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Kau juga harus memakan sayuran, Naruto-kun. Jangan makan ramen saja." Jelas Hinata memperingatkan.

"Hmm…kalau begitu apa kau mau memasakkannya untukku?" Naruto sengaja mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Hinata. Membuat gadis itu merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Terlalu dekat!" batin gadis itu. "A…etto…ne.." jangankan untuk menjawab, bernafas saja susah!.

"Mau atau tidak?" sekali lagi, Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Rasanya senang sekali dia melihat kedua pipi putih itu merona seperti saat ini. Mungkin menggoda Hinata akan menjadi kebiasaannya yang baru.

"Aa…baik..baiklah, aku akan memasakkannya untukmu, ta..tapi kumohon jangan terlalu dekat!" Hinata meminta sambil menutup kedua matanya. Dia hanya tidak bisa memandang Naruto dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Naruto terkikik geli. Segera dijauhkannya wajahnya. Tangannya yang terbalut perban terangkat dan mendarat di puncak kepala indigo gadis itu. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau lucu sekali, Hinata." Katanya dengan senyum 5 jari yang menghias wajahnya. Membuat Hinata membuka perlahan kedua matanya.

"Hei Naruto! Hinata!" tak jauh dari mereka, seseorang tampak memanggil mereka berdua. Dua kepala berbeda warna itu segera menoleh, menemukan Iruka yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei. Konnichiwa." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Konnichiwa. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka.

"Kami baik-baik saja, sensei. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Ah, hampir saja lupa, Naruto bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?" Iruka teringat tujuan dia memanggil Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Begini, aku baru saja mendapat panggilan dari Rokudaime. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengawasi anak-anak di akademi. Bisakah kalian membantuku mengawasi mereka? Mereka pasti senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto." Ujar Iruka lagi.

Naruto tampak berpikir, kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Pasti akan menyenangkan. Kita juga bisa melihat akademi lagi bukan." Seru gadis itu. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah sensei, kami akan mengawasi anak-anak di akademi." Jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Yokatta. Terima kasih, Naruto, Hinata. Kalian segeralah pergi ke akademi. Aku juga akan segera pergi ke gedung Hokage." Ujar Iruka sambil berlalu.

"Ayo, Hinata." Ajak Naruto yang disambut anggukan Hinata.

* * *

"NARUTO-SENPAI!"

Baru saja Naruto dan Hinata memasuki gerbang akademi, sudah ada puluhan murid perempuan yang menjeritkan nama pahlawan Konoha itu. Yaa..bukan hal yang biasa melihat Naruto ada di akademi. Meski dia juga beberapa kali melatih murid akademi disini untuk membantu Iruka-sensei, tapi tetap saja kedatangan pemuda itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi seluruh murid disana, terutama kaum hawa.

Naruto sendiri hanya berdecak kesal. Meski dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial, tetap saja tidak menyurutkan niat para murid itu untuk mendekatinya. Naruto hanya takut jika tindakan para fans nya itu membuat Hinata risih dan menjauhinya. Oh, membayangkan dia ditinggalkan lagi oleh Hinata saja dia tidak sanggup.

"Kau sangat dikagumi murid-murid disini ya, Naruto-kun." Hinata menyahut. Membuat kepala pirang Naruto menoleh.

"Yaa…mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjauhi mereka. Bahkan aku sudah berkata kalau aku sudah memiliki seorang pacar yang cantik. Tapi mereka tetap saja mengejarku." Ucap Naruto. "Kau, tidak marahkan?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Itu artinya mereka mengagumi mu bukan? Kau adalah pahlawan Desa. Sudah sewajarnya mereka mengagumi Naruto-kun. Itu artinya Naruto-kun sudah diakui penduduk desa. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Jadi aku tidak akan marah hanya karena hal itu."

Jujur saja, jika mereka tidak sedang berada di tempat umum, Naruto akan langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Dia semakin mencintai gadis disampingnya ini. Betapa bodohnya dia dulu sampai tidak menyadari perasaan tulus sang gadis.

"Naruto-senpai!"

"Naruto-senpai, tolong ajari aku jutsu yang baru!"

"Naruto-senpai!"

Dalam sekejap saja sudah ada gerombolan murid yang mengerubungi Naruto. Hinata yang melihat hal itu segera mundur beberapa langkah sambil tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang tampak kewalahan menghadapi para fans nya.

"Tu..Tunggu! Satu persatu! Satu persatu!" Naruto menjawab kewalahan. Dia melirik kearah Hinata yang berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Gadis itu hanya menatap nya dengan raut wajah geli dan tatapan yang seolah berkata _"Naruto-kun temani mereka saja dulu, aku akan menunggu di dalam akademi."_

Naruto tak punya pilihan lain. Jika dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap bersama Hinata, itu akan mengecewakan para murid akademi dan tentu Hinata juga. Dia tahu betul bagaimana sifat gadis itu yang selalu mengutamakan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemani para murid akademi atau bisa dibilang juga merupakan para fans nya itu.

* * *

"Ya ampun, dimana sebenarnya Hinata?" Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri koridor akademi untuk mencari Hinata. Para murid akademi akhirnya membiarkannya pergi setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk belajar jutsu baru padanya. Dia sudah berkeringat karena hal itu. Karena itulah dia meminta murid akademi itu agar membiarkannya pergi. Beruntunglah murid akademi itu tidak keberatan. Dan dia semakin lega saat menemukan Iruka-sensei sudah kembali dari gedung Hokage.

Mentari mulai beranjak ke ufuk barat dan semburat oranye mulai muncul di langit. Naruto mempercepat jalannya. Hanya satu tempat yang belum dia periksa, lapangan belakang yang biasa digunakan untuk _Sparring_ dulunya.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di lapangan belakang. Sesuai dugaannya, Hinata berada disana. Berdiri diam memandang langit sore. Angin musim semi mulai memainkan helai indigo miliknya. Membuat Naruto terpana sekejap, namun setelah itu dia meneruskan langkahnya menuju Hinata.

"Hinata.." bibir pemuda itu berucap.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah selesai dengan anak-anak?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama? Maafkan aku." Sesalnya.

"Tak apa. Kan aku juga yang menyuruh Naruto-kun menemani mereka lebih dulu. Ini bukan salah siapapun." Hinata menoleh sambil menatap lurus safir nya. Membuat senyum kecil terpasang di wajah tan Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menjawab. "Oh ya, apa yang sedang tadi kau lakukan?" lanjutnya.

"Hm? Tidak ada. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu saja. Kau ingat tidak? Disini dulu kita selalu melakukan _Sparring_. Sepertinya baru kemarin kita berlatih disini, bukankah begitu?" ucap Hinata.

"Ya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Balas Naruto. "Ah, sudah hampir malam. Hinata, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Apa kau keberatan?" ujarnya lagi.

"Suatu tempat? Kemana?" Hinata bertanya penasaran.

"Tempat terbaik untuk menikmati matahari terbenam. Ayo." Tanpa menunggu balasan Hinata, pemuda itu segera menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari sang gadis, kemudian mengajaknya pergi dari akademi. Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Naruto kini membawanya pergi.

* * *

"Ini indah sekali.." Hinata berseru pelan. _Amethyst_ miliknya tampak berbinar, terpana akan pemandangan desa Konoha dari atas pahatan wajah Hokage Keempat.

"Kau suka? Apa kau belum pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis disampingnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini. Dan ya, aku menyukainya." Balas gadis itu sambil menghalau rambutnya yang sedikit berkibar karena angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Kau lihat disana?" Hinata mengikuti arah jari Naruto yang menunjuk ke sisi kosong disamping pahatan wajah Rokudaime Hokage yang sekarang masih menjabat, Hatake Kakashi.

"Umm..ada apa disana?" dengan polosnya Hinata bertanya.

"Yang selanjutnya, akan ada pahatan wajahku disana." Ucapnya percaya diri. Mengundang senyum kecil kembali di bibir Hinata.

"Um, aku yakin kau bisa, Naruto-kun. Itu cita-citamu sejak kecil bukan." Ucap Hinata lagi, kemudian mengubah posisi dari berdiri menjadi duduk, masih diatas pahatan wajah Hokage Keempat yang tak lain adalah ayah dari lelaki yang dicintainya itu, Namikaze Minato.

"Ya, aku ingin seluruh warga desa mengakui ku. Dan akan ku buktikan pada warga desa jika aku bisa menjadi Hokage." Naruto membalas dengan mengacungkan tinjunya, kemudian ikut duduk disamping Hinata. Hinata kemudian mendongak, menatap lembayung sore yang memayungi desa Konoha kini.

"Aku masih ingat saat Naruto-kun berseru pada orang-orang desa, mengatakan kau akan jadi Hokage suatu hari nanti. Dan aku yakin, tidak lama lagi hal itu akan segera terwujud." Ucap Hinata. Naruto menatap gadis itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit senja seperti yang Hinata lakukan.

"Hei, boleh aku menceritakan sesuatu?" Naruto berucap misterius. Hinata sedikit memirinkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Dulu aku hanyalah seorang pengacau yang diremehkan warga desa. Aku bekerja dan berlatih keras agar aku tidak diremehkan lagi. Aku pikir aku hanya sendirian, sampai Iruka-sensei datang di kehidupanku. Aku merasa seperti akhirnya aku memiliki figur seorang Ayah. Lalu kemudian aku berada di tim yang sama bersama Sasuke, Sakura-chan dan juga Kakashi-sensei. Aku seperti memiliki seorang saudara. Aku merasa akhirnya aku memiliki keluarga yang mengakui ku."

"Tapi aku salah. Jauh sebelum itu. Jauh sebelum aku bertemu Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura-chan ataupun Kakashi-sensei, ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanku. Mengakui keberadaanku dan tidak menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama seperti bagaimana warga desa menatapku. Dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari keberadaannya."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Seseorang yang kuanggap aneh dan tidak menarik, ternyata dia lah yang paling mengerti aku, mengakuiku dan menjadi seseorang yang aku butuhkan. Disini. Disampingku." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Hinata yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Kau adalah sesuatu yang sekarang aku butuhkan. Hal terbaik yang tidak pernah aku tahu sebelumnya. Sekarang sudah jelas, aku hanya ingin kau selalu ada si sampingku, dulu, sekarang dan selanjutnya. Tetaplah di sampingku, Hinata."

Netra sewarna bulan milik gadis itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Lengan kiri Naruto terangkat, menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata yang dimainkan angin ke belakang telinganya, kemudian beralih ke tengkuk gadis itu, mendorongnya perlahan. Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, menutup jarak diantara mereka. Bersamaan dengan matahari yang tenggelam ke arah barat.

Naruto hanya diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengecup kecil beberapa kali bibir tipis itu, seolah ingin mencicipi rasa manis dari sana. Dia semakin mendorong tengkuk Hinata untuk mendekat, mencoba menyampaikan rasa kasih sayangnya dengan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka yang manis namun memabukkan.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas, namun Naruto tak membiarkan gadis itu menjauh. Dia menahan kepala Hinata dan kemudian menyatukan kening mereka berdua hingga keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Kelereng biru Naruto menatap langsung ke arah iris _Amethyst_ itu.

"Jadi, Hinata. Apa kau mau berjanji untuk terus berada di sampingku? Di samping Uzumaki Naruto selalu?" tanya pemuda itu. Hinata terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tangannya yang berada di samping tubuhnya kini mengarah ke tangan Naruto yang berada di wajahnya. Menggenggamnya erat sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku berjanji. Berjanji untuk terus berada di samping Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hallo! This is my first fanfic! Akhirnya Saya bisa ikut berpartisipasi di NaruHina Fluffy Day juga T^T Saya tidak tahu kalau ini sudah cukup fluffy atau tidak. Mohon maaf jika fluffy nya kurang ya :" Bagaimana? Bagaimana fanfic pertama saya ini? Saya harap cukup memuaskan untuk semuanya :3 Ayo, kita ramaikan event NaruHina Fluffy Day ini! ^^ See You Later! \^o^/

 **Nanamaru**


End file.
